The active site of heme-coordinating proteins is probed by UV-activated crosslinkage of the heme and the protein by an aromatic linker. Mass spectrometry will be used to show the presence of this covalent modification of the intact protein, then after enzymatic digestion the modified peptides will be identified to determine the exact site of derivatization.PSD or MS/MS of the modified species will be necessary.